


Bar Fights and Long Nights

by constantlyhungry



Series: Apartment AU [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Apartment AU, Daniel being overprotective, Established Relationship, M/M, amazingly lowkey murder, anger issues, david's life has too much drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyhungry/pseuds/constantlyhungry
Summary: Daniel picks some great date locations and bars can be pretty sketchy.





	Bar Fights and Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself boi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+boi).



To say David was surprised by his boyfriend’s choice of location for their first official date was an understatement. In his head, David had pictured something clean and private, perhaps a simple dinner or something of that sort. Despite having known that Daniel was a rather surprising man from the start, he was having a hard time figuring out _why_. Why a bar of all places, where it was loud and unsanitary— no intimacy or deeper meaning surrounding it.

It wasn't even a nice bar.

The prices were decent, but the alcohol was all pretty strong, stereotypical for the large and burly men crowded inside. Everything was wooden, from the floors to the wall trimming, and it was a stark contrast from Daniel’s normal aesthetic.

Scotch. That’s what David had sitting in front of him. The glass was originally filled pretty low per request, and only a small fraction has been drained. David raised his hand and asked politely for a water, his usual mannerisms faring surprisingly well in what had to be a rather hostile environment judging by the shouting coming from a far corner.

“Thank you,” David smiled, ignoring the bartender’s wink in favor of watching Daniel’s eyes squint territorially. The icy blue shifted towards him suddenly.

“So _babe_ , what do you want to do when we get back to _our_ apartment?” Daniel asked slyly, seemingly fueled further after hearing the bartender scoff from his offhanded comment.

Daniel had never talked like that, nor had he ever referred to their separate apartments as single unit. David put two and two together pretty fast.

“Oh, I’m not sure… honey,” he replied, hoping the pet name didn’t sound as awkward as it felt.

Daniel rested his head on a closed fist, propped up with an arm on the counter. His eyebrows were raised in an amused expression. By then, the bartender had officially lost interest and moved on to further down the bar, where a man with an impressive beard was placing an order.

Relaxing, David allowed for a more normal flow of conversation.

“So Danny. If you don’t mind my asking, why’d you pick this bar?”

“It’s interesting.”

“Daniel, there's a man with a nose ring and a knife in the far back corner.” David pointed to the man discretely and leaned closer. “I think he might kill someone.”

Daniel laughed, an uncut sound that rumbled through David’s chest and left his hair standing on end.

“Don’t let that bother you. If I had let people in this town tear down my throat and live in my lungs, I would have taken up second hand smoking at bus stops years ago.”

David cocked a brow. “That makes no sense.” He paused. “Wait, didn’t you move here like, five months ago?”

“That’s besides the point. Would you do me a favor and order me some vodka? I’ve got to run to the restroom.”

“Sure, no problem!”

Daniel smiled and pecked David on the cheek quickly before walking confidently through the middle of what had to soon be a fight, soon falling from David’s line of vision. David waved to the bartender.

“Hello again! Could I order a vodka?” David asked, eyes scanning the ancient looking menu for something non alcoholic other than water.

“Sure. Shot or tonic?” the bartender asked, resting a hand on the counter.

“What?”

“What kind of vodka? Shot or tonic?” The man was smiling patiently.

David stalled. He wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility; no college course could have trained him for a such a decision. David glanced around awkwardly, feeling as if he were a taking a test for which he hadn’t properly prepared.

The muscled man seated on the stool next to David spoke up.

“Two shots. My treat.”

The bartender lost the glint in his eye and nodded, busying himself quickly with making the order.

“My name’s Chris. Nice to meet you.”

The man, Chris, next to David stuck out his hand and David, hating to be rude, gave it a hesitant shake. As he did so, he scanned Chris’ face for malice, eyes sweeping over the strong chin and dark eyes, detecting nothing. But still. The way he was leaning over, towering like a beast over prey, made David feel small. Weak. Vulnerable.

Chris slid him a shot as the bartender set two down on the counter.

“Drink up, cutie.”

David eyed the drink now resting between his fingers, stuck again at a crossroad. He set the drink down.

“Sorry, I’m not very interested in drinking,” David said, feigning an apologetic tone.

“Then why the vodka?” Chris asked, sly smile unfading.

“It was,” he hesitated. “It wasn’t for me. It was for my boyfriend.”

David expected the man to back down, hearing he was taken and losing interest. He was wrong.

“Boyfriend? Well, I don’t see him here right now,” Chris said, voice spilling from his lips like thick honey. “Maybe he ditched you.”

David shook his head, ignoring how the possibility ate at him. “He’s just in the restroom. And I’m not to sure he would like that you’re being so insistent.”

Chris leaned down, a glint in his eyes David was growing rather accustomed to. “Well, that’s his problem.”

Just as Chris seemed about to make a final move, he was knocked from his chair and onto the ground, landing with a hearty thud. Daniel stood behind where he had fallen, mouth twisted upwards into a very unsettling grin.

“Maybe he wasn’t making himself clear. Step off.”

Chris was quick to recover and got to his feet in an instant, arm reeling back to ready a punch. Daniel was unfazed. He stepped out of the way, fist soaring past his face and brought his leg around into a high kick, making direct contact with the side of Chris’ head. Again knocking him down.

Daniel planted a foot on Chris’ chest before he could stand, leaning over to put as much weight on the man as possible. His grin had dropped in favor of a territorial snarl, and he looked seconds from ripping the life from Chris’ body. David, unsure how else to handle the sudden turn of events, got up and grabbed Daniel’s wrist, tugging him gently as a sign to cool it.

“Let it go, Danny, We should be heading home.” he said, suffocating the unusual pride bubbling up his throat.

Daniel sent a final deathly glare towards Chris before entangling his hand with David’s and striding out of the bar. His grip was tight, and David couldn't tell if it was out of anger or something more protective, but he was strangely thankful for it. Daniel was there. He didn’t leave, he fought.

“Thank you,” David said sweetly, kissing Daniel’s cheek and hoping he noticed the affection through his seething.

Daniel took a couple deep breaths, iron grip loosening and retightening in time with the inhales and exhales. After a moment he had collected himself, grin again toying with the edges of his mouth.

“No problem,” he breathed. “I can always protect you.”

David ignored how it sounded like Daniel was then talking more to himself than anything and called a cab, ready to finally get home.

That night, the two retired to their separate beds and, supposedly, went to sleep. David however, had made the decision of fetching himself a late night glass of water after a few hours of restless slumber.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, socked feet padding down the short carpeted hallway of his home. His lights were still off, and he hit his toes against the kitchen island while trying to maneuver around it, making him freeze a moment to contemplate the universe and what he had done to deserve this. As he pondered the pain of existence, a curious sound caught his attention.

A door closing.

Through the darkness, he double checked his own front door to make sure he wasn’t being robbed, and released a relieved sigh. Moments later, the hole, still standing proud in his wall, illuminated from the other side.

Curious as to why Daniel would be up at such an hour, David wondered over and peeked in, suddenly feeling a bit stalker-ish.

Daniel wasn’t doing anything interesting. He was washing his hands, yawing as he did so, before drying them on a white towel and reaching into his pocket. David couldn’t catch sight of what it was, but in a second it was in the sink, also being cleaned of something unknown.

Daniel again grabbed the towel, dried the object, and popped it into his knife block before flicking off the light and disappearing down the hall.

David would have been confused if it weren’t for him being far too tired to care and went back into his kitchen to finally get that glass of water, but not before again accidentally slamming his foot into the corner of his island.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading boys! Leave a comment or hmu if I made any mistakes  
> Tumblr: https://ask-davidanddaniel.tumblr.com/


End file.
